


CH distress

by Ravjis



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Babysitting, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Child Exploitation, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, CountryHumans - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunk rape, Europe, F/M, Forced Babysitting, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Going through puberty, Hebephilia, Home, Home Alone, Hormones, Incest, Lost Child, Lost Kid, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Nepiophilia, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Nyotaimori, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Rape, Recording, Revenge, Sauna, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Sibling rape, Sounding, Stranger Sex, Zoophilia, adult brothers, beastiality, child porn, child pornography, consuming alchohol, drugged, gangrape, high, high school party, infant, nerd, nude, rainy day, recording rape, siblings/child incest, teen, tied up, used as a condom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravjis/pseuds/Ravjis
Summary: A collection of smuts I’ve written
Relationships: Belgium/netherlands (countryhumans), Iraq/america (countryhumans), Japan/finland (Countryhumans), Netherlands/belgium (countryhumans), Russia/finland (countryhumans), america/iraq (countryhumans), bosnia/yugoslavia (countryhumans), croatia/serbia/bosnia (countryhumans), east germany/west germany (countryhumans), finland/japan (Countryhumans), finland/russia (countryhumans), france/netherland (countryhumans), france/romania (countryhumans), germany/france/poland/czech republic (countryhumans), netherlands/france (countryhumans), romania/france (countryhumans), romania/ukraine/Moldova (countryhumans), west germany/east germany (countryhumans), yugoslavia/bosnia (countryhumans), åland/estonia/latvia/lithuania (countryhumans)
Kudos: 24





	1. List (spoilers ofc)

Here’s the list of chapters that’ll definitely write!

  * "A German Destruction" germany getting gangraped by multiple countries because of ww2

  * "Sauna Trauma" finland goes to the sauna,falls asleep,he wakes up finding a stranger jerking off to his face.

  * "Lost in paris"romania gets lost in paris,france offers him drugged candy.he rapes him and sells him to the dark web.

  * "???"yugoslavia leaves croatia home alone,it goes all fine until she finds bosnia and serbia behind the door.they both beat her up,drug and rape her while recording it.

  * "a dutch film" netherlands is home alone with belgium (infant), he decides to get high and goes out of control.

  * "baltic bang" the baltics (teens) are forced to babysit åland by finland,making them miss a high school party. so they go with her anyways,they get all drunk and rape her in the couch while the other people are cheering on them.

  * "One shota vodka" finland get kidnapped by japan,whose a worker in a sushi restaurant, and gets forced to participate Nantaimori.
  * “???”romania uses modova’s small mouth as protection when having sex with ukraine

  * ”sodomic soldier” america is in the military and goes to iraq for war,during his ‘visit’ he meets iraq whose a small little bratty boy who like playing football.as america began hanging out with the kid more he started to gain an attraction to him,one day he got the chance to go somewhere more private to do....well.... you’ll have to imagine the rest of it yourself right now~   
  

  * ”???” East and west germany start to hit puberty and starts ‘experimenting’ with their neighbor’s newborn puppies.  
  

  * ”a stolen knob and virginity” hungary gets on an accident and has to go to the hospital,during his oddly long staying he finds out he’s gotten kidnapped by a doctor who gives him a sex change and begins to use him as his sex toy.
  * ”farmers bait” south and north korea goes on a trip to holland,during their stay they meet a farmer who forces them to do sexual acts on his farm animals for his own kind of pleasure.




	2. A German Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't supposed to be historically accurate,i haven't written in a long time either so uh yeah.took me a while to finish it and i'm sorry for that,i had forgotten to save as daft several times and had to rewrite multiple times.

France,Poland & Czechia have had planned their revenge on Nazi Germany for months a week before the day that they were planning on finally receiving justice they all found out that he ended himself.they sat in the huge livingroom at France's mantion dicussing what else they'd do as a form of revenge now that the country that they planned to attack had disappeard

"how about we take the body and do humiliating things to it?" poland snapped his fingers as he then began to spit out a suggestion just to be slipped on with silence "is it just me or does that seem not enough" czechia asked as he look at france who was reading the latest newspaper article about the cruel man's suicide.

France nodded giving czechia an 'mhm' sound as he layed the paper down his lap and took out his cigarette stick from his mouth with his middle and ring finger to note that "they also had burried his body in an unknown area to lower the chances of people just steal it for medical purposes" he held the newspaper up,showing them the page."well.." poland pauses for a second to think of another idea,

"what if we..rape his son?" he stated "that!-.."czech republic began but stopped to realize "isn't a bad idea" the two looked at france to see what his thought was "indeed it is" france assented as he got out of the chair,getting his glass of wine

"well then gentlemen,we've come to a conclusion" France proclaimed while standing up from the couch "we're going to rape his son!" he held up his wineglass and took a sip of it.

Germany was a deep sleeper,he hadn't heard a fly during the tragedy nor was he informed about his father's demise.

when he had woken up his eyes were met with three of the nazi soldiers standing around his bed with a slight emontionless expression.they let him get dressed and brush his teeth but as soon as he was done one of them took him outside to keep him company to let the men invenstigate around the house in peace since at the time they weren't sure if it was a murder or suicide

not only that but they also didn't want to give germany any idea or clue about what'd happened to his father,nobody had wanted the young boy's pretty little smile fade into pure permanent sadness.his father was basically everything to him since he hadn't known,met or seen his biological mother,

he wasn't aware of the sadistic side of him since he was more surrounded by people who had been supporting him and treated him like a well-beloved man but either way he'd still love him since he treated him like how a father should treat their son.

* * *

today was the day,the trio told great britian about their plan and wondered if he could trick the nazi's into giving him access to germany's house and since Uk was a well-known and beloved father figure it didn't take him a long conversation for the nazis to give him the key's to the house,they had also gotten a camera from his son.even if he didn't know exactly what they were gonna use it for they knew he would still be ok with it.

the three were now on their way to the house ,france rested his arm on the open car window as he looked at the houses that he was driving past he took the cigar out of his mouth he blew out the smoke and then lightly tapped the cigar out of the window knocking the ashes off.

the trio arrived to their destination and got out of the car "ladies" france said as he took out the key,he give the key ring one spin and then gripped the keys in his palm as they walked to the door "let's ruin this little fuckers life" he pushed one of the keys between his index and middle finger he shoved the key into the keyhole then rotated it around opening the door

they got in and looked around to check if anyone else besides germany and them were there,thankfully none so they got upstairs and into germany's room.

as they went in czechia turned on the camera and started recording as the two other guys went to the boy's bed,poland pulled the blanket down and the both got in the bed france behind and poland in front of the sleeping boy.

france pushed germany's upper body up and let him rest on his hard chest.they began undressing him and throwing the small clothes out of the window,when they were done they took the time on viewing his small,warm,exposed body and letting their cold hands explore around it.small whimpers could be heard but they didn't see it as a big deal and continued to touch and play with his body but in the more inappropriate parts of him.

france starts playing with his small,sen,sitive nipples which began to quickly erect due to the cold,chilling hands. he started playing with them in all sorts of ways liketwisting,pinching & flicking etc.poland was doing basically the same thing but with his penis and well...teasingly rubbing the tip and fondling his ball and such-

france wasn't only playing with the boy's nipples but had also began to nibble his ears and then started to go lower to his neck to roughly bite and suck.

germany's whimpers began to grow and his penis slowly began to violently twitch from poland's sensual touch.

poland faced at him for some seconds and then looked back down at his erection,he lifted the balls up to reveal his small,hungry hole.poland grinned,he spread the boy's legs apart and started to teasingly play with the asshole, trying to spread the hole but since it was from a kid who was definetly (or at least they hoped) virgin it was pretty tight.

he poked his middle finger outside of the entrance and slowly pushed inside "man i haven't had a virgin for a while now, i can feel the small ring tightening around my fingers,how adorable~" he didn't bother adding lube since this wasn't in any close way to being consentual intercourse.

he shoved his cold fingers deeper inside the boy's warm insides,it was so soft and warm.he curled his fingers while inside quickly finding the child's prostate,slowly and gently massaging it.while poland repeated pumping his sole finger in and out hitting the sensitive spot while doing it he began noticing that a little 'baby carrot' was starting to grow.

he grinned at the sight,he added his ring finger and started to pump his fingers faster and deeper inside.

the czech republic noticed germany's eye starting to open, "oo, here comes the real entertainment" he said walking closer to the bed,as said,germany had slowly began growing consiousness as he feel a sting inside of him,his eyes tiredly opened and he saw a man infront of him playing with his butt in a way that was giving him pain and another one standing near the edge of the bed recording him.he was confused and had no idea what to exactly do so he pushed himself away from poland only to feel his arms being tightly gripped by another man behind him,

he jumped from the unexpected touch and turned around to see france looking at him with a warm smile,germany akwardly smiled back.

he pinched his chin and roughly kissed him,the german boy gagged and coughed as soon as his mouth got in contact with the other man's,it had the taste of cigar and alchohol .he tried to turn his face away and free his mouth to get fresh air but since france had way more strength than him all it took for him was to firmly pinch his chin too keep him from facing away,

as a small punishment he began to use his tongue more.he slid his pants down letting his penis spring out freely and then began to jerk himself off from the intense kiss.

while france had begun distracting the kid with his gross mouth poland and czechia unzipped their pants to reveal their 'infant-killer' cocks,poland spread the slim legs of the helpless,he gripped his cock and began to teasingly rub the entrance and czech gripped germany's wrists and guided his hand to his hood,he curled the fingers around it and let the distracted boy slowly rub it with his small,warm hands.

france finally stopped frenching germany and as soon as he did germany took a big breath to finally get fresh air in his lungs and then coughing trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth aswell as freeing his hand from the cameraman's wilhelm.

just as soon as germany tried to breathe in the cool air poland shoved the whole length his junk inside of him raw, as it started france forcefully shoved three of his finger inside to avoid the loud cancerous screaming to come out of the childs mouth.czechia took gremany's small child hand and forced him to grab his penis once again and jerking him off but in a more faster pace.

a scream still came out from germany but it quickly faded in to weakly muffled and gagging sounds,spit started running out of his mouth and coated around the huge fingers.France could feel the teeth of the poor boy trying to roughly bite his fingers away but it instead turned into weak,light nibbles, even if france didn't feel anything he still decided to push his fingers deeper inside just for fun.he also decided to warp his other free arm around the child's neck and pushed it his against his throat to give the boy a more harder time to breathe.

germany squirmed,kicking his legs around and trying to dig his small nails inside france's arm,tears started running down his pudgy little cheeks as he began whining.

he was so destracted by the pain that his own body could't think straight,czechia had started to force him to rub his member faster and as soon as he took his hands away from controlling germany's hands and he still kept rubbing it,he rubbed it so good that czech quickly came and shot out him sperm in the kid's small chest.

poland pulled out his throbbing cock but kept the tip inside,a bit of blood started spilling out his abused hole "aw~ is little germany hurt?" poland said with a soothing voice lifting the legs up and let his ankles rest on on his shoulder "let ojciec polska help you feel REAL pain!"he finished,before germany's eyes widened he thrusted his whole throbbing manhood inside in a faster pace while firmly gripping the boy's hips.

his member was now coated with blood,the blood wasn't helpful at all in fact it was giving him a dry feeling inside.he could feel the muscle ring start to twitch more violently begging to not be snapped.germany couldn't handle the pain,it felt like he was dying! 

germany screeched out louder in pain.france pinned his head down the bed giving him a view of the crotch and it didn't take him long to notice something else he got a better view of,his longer and erecting member,not only that but france had gripped it and rubbed it up and down only with his thumb.germany blushed at the sight but quickly faced away crying harder and louder knowing that it was going to be receiving him pain somewhere in his face.

france held his face and forced germany to face his cock and pinched both of his cheeks with his other hand to let his mouth open.before germany could do anything france shoved his length inside his mouth and into his throat,a bulge could be seen outside of his neck and small gag could be heard.spit started to coat his dick and around the now non-virgin mouth.

more tears began falling down from his eyes,the pain grew more and more.his tries of screams were silent and just started pleasing france more from the vibrations of his screams coming from his throat.

his mouth couldn't even move nor do anything for that matter due to the thickness.

his bed sheets became wetter and wetter as the pain just increased,he couldn't even breathe and in any second by now he'd lose his consiousness.

france got on a faster pace than the two guys,choking him harder in the throat as he was getting closer to shooting his load inside and so he did,he shoved his whole length inside ballsdeep creampieing(creampying?) the small mouth of the consious boy.france panted in releave and exhaustion as he took out his member from the now streched out throat,he sat on his knees his his legs spread,letting his spit & cum covered cock rest in the germany's cheek.

germany coughed a small bit of cum out as the rest of it got inside his stomach.

"oh?you really thought that we were done?you really are a dumbass"


	3. Sauna Trauma

finland and his family had booked a hotel near the snowy mountians for around a week in lappland,the first day was really exhausting as they had to stay in a train for a while and then drive by car to the hotel which was pretty far away from the station they got out of.

though the trip was exhausting and headaching for finland he was still extremely hyped to meet his cousins,estonia and latvia, since he was an only child with a single father.

today was day two.

so far it's been alright,the family split into two,one being where they had to learn to skate and the other one was skiing.

sadly finland was the only one kid who chose skiing,but while he was getting ready for the practice estonia and latvia came in and greeted him,talking with him for a while until sweden came in the room and notified them that their skating lessons were about to start.

sweden walked and sat down to finland,warping one arm around him and rubbing his hand up and down on his upper arm.

"why the long face,bud?"sweden asked "i'm just upset about how nobody in the family whose close to my age chose to ski with me"he sighed,the only people who actually chose to ski was his aunt(denmark),his dad(sweden) and him."but it's better that way! you'll be consentrating better which'll make you improve faster" 

"now come on!" sweden got up pulling finland up to stand aswell "we've got a long day ahead of us"he said giving a warm smile and the two walked out the door.

* * *

finland started improving his skiing skills with his dad for the last 7 hours only taking around 3 breaks.the practice was over since it was getting extremely dark and cold,finland sat in the lobby looking out the window boringly.his eyes widened in joy as he spotted a sauna

"hey dad can i be in the sauna for a while?" finland asked,hiding his cold hands under his armpits for warmth "fine,fine. i'll be in the ice skating rink"he said zipping his coat on.

finland joyfully ran to the room they were staying in and began undressing himself and took a white towel and ran to the sauna outside,butt-naked.it was of course really cold outside but he didn't care anymore since he was about to go to a saunaa~

he opened the door of the sauna,his smile quickly fading away as he was met by a man sitting on the upper seat,his legs were widely spread and he was staring right at him with his baggy eyes and an emotionless face,his flag was white,blue and red from top to bottom.

finland had thought he'd be alone in the sauna since it was so late,not that it bothered him much..it was just really unexpected by him.he blushed, looking away and warping his white towel around his hips,hiding his crotch from the older man's sight.

he akwardly walked inside and got up to the middle seat,laying down and taking a deep,calm,relieving breath with his eyes now shut.

  
_ later _

Finland’s eye slowly began to rise, he had felt something strange rubbing his covered private part.he looked around to see the russian grinding his foot against finland while stroking his large hairy member.

russia didn’t notice finland’s awakening but when he did he stood up on the same level seat fin was laying in and got on top of finland

he roughly gripped the towel covering him and throwing it on the warm,steamy floor.

"spread your legs" russia ordered finland and so he did,he lowered himself to get a better and closer view at finland's private area.

he blushed and looked away,covering his penis with his hands since the stranger wouldn't stop staring at his crotch,he jumped as he felt the man tightly grip his wrists and moving his hands away from covering his area "don't.do.that" finland looked away in embarrassment "i'm sorry" he quietly murmured,only the 'sorry' being heard.

finland's face became red as a tomato as russia continued to stare at his area and he also began touching him like groping his ass and spreading his small,virgin entrance.

this,for some reason, began turning him on his small wood growing and it took no time for russia to notice.he grinned at the sight,all it took was for russia to give the small wood a light touch with his big warm hands to make the slight arching member twitch and cum a little "a fag,aren't you?" he smirked and let out a deep chuckle.finland's face got somehow redder a the insult,his wood grew harder and rest itself on his stomach.

russia put the tip of his index finger on the small hardening penis and let his finger slide down,slowly.finland gave a small moan out as he got teased,his penis twitching faster and faster.

he gasped as he felt the hand warping itself around his member,teasingly jerking it off, finland quietly started to whimper and moan at the simple touch.

if it wasn't already clear finland was a virgin,he did know what sex was and how it worked but never had he ever tried to shove anything inside or just simply touch himself,it just never came to his mind.

russia got up and took finland's right leg,letting it rest on his shoulder.finland had been starting to moan out louder and louder as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax but was ruined by russia taking his hand that was jerking him off to use it on himself.thankfully he grasped finland's memeber once again and began jerking him off once began rubbing him off.he grabbed his ass and spread his entrance with his thumb

finland felt something poke his spread bottom,he looked to see russia's huge manhood lining itself in position to get inside his virgin entrance.he gulped at the thickness and length of it "i don't think that gonna fit, mr.."he stuttered "please,call me daddy" russia said as he slowly pushed the tip inside his hole,each push shoving another inch inside.

russia stopped with the length still inside the boy "is this alright?" finland nodded,instead of feeling pain he began feeling pleasure, moaning loudly as he could feel the length inside him "mnngh-"he whimpered

his ass started clenching around russia's throbbing manhood as it counldn't handle the length.

"fuuck,ты плотнее чем мой четырехмесячный племянник"russia grunts,his hand tightly gripped around finland's leg while his thrusts started to speed up.

each thrust made finland squeak,russia's cock was repeatingly grinding itself against the young boy's prostate.due to his sensitive spot being hit several times his hard,twitching cock finally shot its load to his own chest and stomach as a stuttering,weak moan came out of his mouth,his eyes rolling up in shameless,sensual pleasure.

this didn't stop russia from continuing to fuck him though,why would he?he hadn't even gotten a chance to cum.

finn gasped from still getting fucked "did i say i'd stop after you cum?такой эгоистичный извращенец.."he muttered, finland took faster breaths as his poor virgin ass was getting balls-deep destroyed 

roughly warped his muscular arms around his weak legs,the skin slapping getting louder and louder. Finland bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from being a moaning mess but that didn't really work that well.

His moans made russia get closer to release,the pumps gained in quicker speed.

His ass started to become red from the skin-slaps and the length destroying his small entrance,it hurt alot but it felt so goood especially when he’d spank him. finland screamed out as russia finally came in his empty hole,he could feel his stomach growing and the cum filling his intestines.

he took out his wood and let it rest on finland's belly and beside his smaller wood,the two panting together over exhaustion "how about another round?" the man said with a thick russian accent.finland nodded,then gasping as he got lifted up by him.he was now on top of russia, he could feel the tip on his ass

he blushed from the poking touch,he nervously looking at the wood that was lining itself against his entrance.

"go on"he jumped and looked at russia "ride me" finland akwardly went silent and looking around not knowing what to do,russia sighed and rolled his eyes.he gripped the boy's hips and pushed his body up and down which caused finland to get penetrated,he gasped as he felt the length once again inside of him.

even though this was already the second round he still wasn't so used to the feeling,it felt so good but painful at the same time.he whimpered feeling the tip grind itself against _that_ spot as his upper body was controlled to slowly sway up and down

the boy quickly got the rhythm and started to ride the throbbing length all by himself.he moaned out as he started to bounce on the man's erecting length in a 'normal' pace.

he warped his arms around the bigger man, resting his head on his shoulder and panting continously as he swifted the speed when his prostate was hit several time.his smaller wood slowly grew a bit from having his spot being hit and having a bit of pre-cum spilling out.he gasped as he felt a painful spank in his ass and then nails being dug through his skin.

finland gasped once again and blushed as it seemed like russia got his mouth in contact with the sensitive teen's neck and began to nibble and suck giving him hickeys,causing him to moan out louder.""he squeezed finlands ass and started jerking him off with his other free hand.

finland panted out small moans in russias ear making his erection grow harder.

russia started groaning whilst the boy rode him faster. finland gave a shaky moan as russia his member twitched uncontrollably around the man's hands,the two started going faster.russia kissed finland pasionately as they finally came together at the name time,finland cum shot right on his torso while russia filled him up with his 'cream'.

finland layed on his back and panted,a string of saliva drooling down from his tongue as he rested his hand on his cum-filled sticky stomach.

russia took his towel and warped it around his crotch then whiping the sweat off his forehead. he then streched his arm out to take out a camera that was on record,he stopped recording and took some pictures of the exhausted boy.

finlands eyes widened and heart started pumping as he heard the slight sharp sound coming from the camera,he quickly tried to hide his crotch but it was far too late.

"have fun being famous" 

the man shut the camera and left.

finland's body began shaking in fear,he was about to barf in disgust,what the hell was he thinking!?


End file.
